1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensing devices used as, for example, camera modules for a digital still camera, a mobile phone and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the miniaturization of digital still cameras and mobile phones, the miniaturization of camera modules installed therein is required.
Generally in a camera module, as disclosed in FIG. 2 and [0029] to [0037] of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-244118, a solid-state image sensor (sensor chips), such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide semiconductor), and a passive component including a passive element such as a capacitor are mounted on printed circuit boards such as flexible substrates. Further, optical elements such as an optical filter and a lens are mounted on the flexible substrates to constitute a camera module.
In this case, passive components are generally arranged around a solid-state image sensor. Accordingly, the area of the camera module depends upon an area occupied by the passive components. Generally, a plurality of passive components are required for one solid-state image sensor so as to make it work as a solid-state image sensor. Accordingly, it is difficult to miniaturize digital still cameras and mobile phones by reducing of the camera module area since the number of passive components cannot be decreased.